villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nikki Bella
Nikki Bella is a WWE Diva, a former Divas Champion, and a cast member on Total Divas. ''She is one half of the Bella Twins with her sister, Brie Bella, and she is best known for her stints as a villainess. Nikki had a brief run as a villainess in the weeks leading up to WrestleMania 25 in 2009, when she and her sister, Brie, were the objects of affection from dueling tag team champions Carlito & Primo and John Morrison & The Miz. In the angle, Brie remained with Carlito and Primo, while Nikki turned heel and sided with Morrison and Miz. The sisters even faced each other in a one-on-one match on March 30, 2009. On that night's edition of ECW, the evil Nikki cheated to defeat Brie. After WrestleMania 25, Nikki's run as a villainess ended when she and Brie reunited. Both Nikki and Brie would become villains on January of 2011 when they attacked Gail Kim after catching her with Daniel Bryan, who they were both seducing for weeks. With the use of "Twin Magic" (switching with each other during matches), Nikki helped Brie become #1 Contender for the Divas Championship, which Brie won on April 11, 2011. Both Nikki and Brie would engage in feuds with Divas such as Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, and Alicia Fox. Nikki abandoned her villainous ways for a brief while when she revealed that she was supporting then-SmackDown GM Theodore Long, while Brie was supporting then-Raw GM John Laurinaitis. After their brief dissension, Nikki reverted back to her evil persona and went on to defeat Beth Phoenix to win her first Divas Championship. Nikki lost the title to Layla six days later at Extreme Rules when their "Twin Magic" tactic failed. Both sisters were "fired" by Executive Administrator Eve Torres the next day. Nikki, along with Brie, returned to WWE on March 11, 2013 and resumed her role as a villainess when she and Brie began feuding with The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). Nikki suffered an injury months later, but she and newcomer Eva Marie assisted Brie in her feud with Natalya entering SummerSlam. Nikki's run as a villainess ended when the entire cast of ''Total Divas banded together against AJ Lee after she cut a scathing promo against them on Raw. At SummerSlam on August 17, 2014, Nikki entered and appeared to help her sister during her match against Stephanie McMahon. However, the evil Nikki attacked Brie and helped Stephanie defeat her, which turned Nikki into a villainess. As a villainess, Nikki, like her sister, was very egotistical and would constantly bully the rest of the Divas. Gallery Nikki Black Outfit.jpg Nikki Bella.jpg Nikki Bella LOD.jpg Nikki Bella Divas Champion.jpg Nikki Bella Heel Turn.jpg|Nikki Turns Heel Category:WWE Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Siblings